How To Deal With An Upset Spider
by Farrfleet
Summary: "How much longer are you going to be gone?" Peter fiddled with his phone. He felt needy when he bothered Wade on a job. It didn't help that this was the second time he had to ask Wade during this conversation alone. Finally, the latest Stark technology buzzed. "Does Spidey need a snuggle buddy?" Spideypool Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Superfamily


Hey guys this is my first time posting on this forum so reviews and ratings would be greatly appreciated. If you have any prompt requests just leave a comment. Thank you.

"_How much longer are you going to be gone?" _Peter fiddled with his phone. He felt needy when he bothered Wade on a job. It didn't help that this was the second time he had to ask Wade during this conversation alone. Finally, the latest Stark technology buzzed.  
"_Does Spidey need a snuggle buddy?" _Peter exhaled. Of course that would be the reply. Wade would never give him a straight answer.  
"_Spidey is grounded. But Peter wants company." _ Exasperated, he set his phone down and walked to the bathroom. Something about arguments with his parents made him want to shower. Maybe it was the feeling of guilt that they left him with. Possibly, it was the semblance of a clean slate. Either way, he needed to feel burning water scorching his skin.  
Peter grabbed a plush, black towel out from under the sink and threw it on the towel rack. After turning on the shower, he set to the task of freeing himself of his clothes. He removed his red and grey plaid shirt, followed quickly by a white T-shirt. He tossed them into a pile in the corner. As he went to unbuttoned his pants, a crashing noise came from his bedroom window.  
"Honeyyyyyyy, I'm hooomee."  
"God damnitte Wade." Peter threw the bathroom door open. To his non-surprise, the mercenary was laying back-first on the floor, in middle of ridding himself of a blood stained Deadpool suite. Peter walked over to his bed, tsking all the way.  
"What?!" Wade demanded "Don't give me that. I _was_ on a job until some darling princess called for her knight in shining armor to come to her rescue." Wade gave up on the rest of his suit and walked into Peter's closet, shutting the door behind him. He returned momentarily, clad in dark wash jeans and a form fitting black T-shirt that clung to his muscles with divine accuracy. Wade flipped his palms upward, as if asking Peter how he looked. The arachnid-boy watched from his seat on the cushioned surface.  
"So we share a closet now?" Peter stated.  
"You said you were already out!" Wade replied in mock horror. Peter chuckled and got up to properly greet his boyfriend.  
"I missed you." Peter clung to the taller man, tucking his head into the crook of Wade's neck.  
"Me too Baby Boy." He replied, squeezing Peter and kissing atop his head. "So what happened around here?"  
Peter enjoyed a few moments of silence in Wade's arm's before letting go and pacing the room.  
"Well," Peter's thought's raced as he tried to figure out how it started. "You know how Pop's is staying in New York for a while since SHIELD needs him?" Wade nodded. "Well I wanted to move to New York. I figure they could use Spider-man more than Malibu does. So I told Dad about this, I said I would even be willing to live with Pops for a few months until everyone was comfortable with me being on my own. But he wouldn't even consider it! He got all frenzied about 'it was bad enough I'm Spider-man, now I want to move to the most dangerous city in the U.S; possibly the world!' and I mean it's not really his choice. I am 19. So I said I was moving whether he wanted me to or not and you know what he did!?" Wade shook his head no. "HE THREATENED TO CUT ME OFF! Jeez, I know how rich kid snob this sounds but they always said that they would support me financially so it's not like I have ever been worried about being able to afford something or whatever. But really, I'm 19 and it's time for me to do something other than smooch off of them all day long." Peter's cheeks were red and his breathing more ragged than normal. He looked over to Wade who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time.  
_Tell him that is a terrible idea! He is living the life of fortune and fame-  
__**Well he is 19, he's got a point that he's getting kind of old to be sitting around his dad's $117.2 million home all day.  
**__But he is 19 and can just sit around his dad's $117.2 million home all day.  
__**Maybe we could help him find a comprise and move in.  
**__We pretty much live here already.  
__**In secret, let's get Superdad's on bored.  
**_"Somehow I don't think that will end too well." Deadpool mumbled to himself. Wade looked up at Peter who was still red as a beat but now seemed to be more upset than angry.  
"Come on." Wade grabbed Peter's hand and headed for the kitchen. "It's taco time!"


End file.
